It's a miracle
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to Return of Cliffjumper.
1. Chapter 1

_The sequel to Return of Cliffjumper._

Chapter 1 It's a miracle!

Cliffjumper was at work and Arcee was at home. Bulkhead and Wheeljack came to visit. "Hey Arcee how is it going?" Bulkhead asked.

"Fine I guess." Arcee said.

"Are you okay?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know I feel funny." Arcee said.

"Maybe you should sit down." Wheeljack said.

Arcee covered her mouth. "Wheeljack grab that waste bin." Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack grabbed it and gave it Arcee and she threw up in it. "Easy Arcee." Bulkhead said.

Arcee caught here breath. "I'm okay." She said.

"Are you sure you just threw up." Wheeljack said.

"Well the reason I'm feeling funny is." Arcee said.

"You mean your?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes." Arcee said.

"Yes alright first time in a long time." Wheeljack said.

"If you boys tell Cliffjumper I'm having his sparkling I will shoot you." Arcee said.

"Understood." Bulkhead said.

"I'd hate be on your bad side." Wheeljack said.

"You can say that again." Bulkhead said.

They heard a timer go off. "Oh sounds like I have to check on my lunch." Arcee said.

After Arcee finished her lunch. There was enough for Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "When is Cliffjumper coming home?" Bulkhead asked.

"He should be home soon." She said.

Cliffjumper drove up. "Man what a day." Cliffjumper said. "Boy seeing my lovely Arcee will be great." He said. He opened the door. "Arcee I'm home." He said.

"Welcome home." Arcee said.

"Hi sweet spark." He said. "Hi Wheeljack, hey Bulkhead." Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah they came over for a visit." Arcee said.

"Cliffjumper there is something I need to tell you." Arcee said.

"What's wrong?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Cliffjumper I'm pregnant." Arcee said.

"Pregnant with my child?" Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah." Arcee said.

"This wonderful I'm going to be a father." Cliffjumper said.

"Congrats." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah congratulations." Bulkhead said.

"Thank you." Cliffjumper said.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." Arcee said.

"Okay. Oh my I have to start on a nursery!" Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah but we have other things to do to." Arcee said.

"It's nothing more than miracle." Cliffjumper said.

"Yes our miracle." Arcee said.

The next day. Arcee and Cliffjumper went to see Ratchet. Knockout was assisting. "Okay let's take a look Arcee." Ratchet said. They used the Ultra sound. Ratchet looked at it is the sparkbeat was picked up it looked good.

"Your sparkling is healthy." Ratchet said.

Knockout came over and looked. "Um Ratchet you need to take a closer look." Knockout said pointing.

Ratchet counted one, two, three. There were three sparklings there. It was triplets. Ratchet turned to them. "It's triplets." Ratchet said.

Arcee gasped and Cliffjumper he held his head. "Triplets?" He said and fainted.

"Oh my word!" Arcee said.

Ratchet and Knockout helped Cliffjumper up. "Easy now." Ratchet said.

"He took the news pretty well." Knockout said.

Ratchet shot Knockout a look. "I can't believe I'm going to be the father of three beautiful sparklings." Cliffjumper said.

"This is very rare." Knockout said.

"Yes it is." Ratchet said. "They look healthy and that is a good thing." he added.

"That's wonderful and I am glad." Arcee said.

"You are the first pregnant femme in a long time." Knockout said. "And having triplets that is amazing."

"It's miracle." Cliffjumper said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Knockout said.

"Yes it's is a miracle Cliffjumper. It's our miracle." Arcee said.

"I am happy for the both of you." Ratchet said.

"We need three cribs and three extra of everything." Cliffjumper said.

"Yep." Ratchet said.

"It also means three times the love and more." Arcee said. "Our three little sparklings." Arcee said.

"Image three little sparklings all our own. It's perfect. But going to be a lot of work. But it will be worth it." Cliffjumper said. "But I am kind of scared." Cliffjumper said.

"I'm just as scared as you." Arcee said.

"This is normal for new parents." Ratchet said.

"You two will have triple love." Knockout said.

"Yes that too." Ratchet said. "Here Arcee here are your prenatal vitamins, your pamphlet about becoming a mommy and the ultra sound photo the triplets first picture." He said handing the items to Arcee.

Ratchet went over everything Arcee should know and everything Cliffjumper should know. It was extensive. Now Cliffjumper and Arcee had to start preparing for their children.

"You know we have to tell all of our friends." Arcee said.

"Yeah we do." Arcee said.

"I can't wait to become a father." Cliffjumper said.

"I can't wait to become a mother. But we have to wait can't rush things like this." Arcee said.

"I know but it will be worth it." Cliffjumper said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Three little babies

Cliffjumper and Arcee were getting ready for their triplets. They got three bassinets and three cribs and three of everything. They decided to have Jungle themed nursery because the loved the animals.

But they had to find what they were having. To make sure they get it right. But they had to wait a few more months.

Arcee is 4 months pregnant and she has grown. She knew she would get bigger especially because she was going to have triplets. Cliffjumper was being very helpful. Arcee still tried to do things around the house but Cliffjumper tried to take over. "I'm not helpless just pregnant." Arcee told him.

"I know and you are pregnant with triplets I just want you and the sparklings to be safe." Cliffjumper said.

"I know and I'll be alright and the sparklings are alright. But it does make a few things more difficult." she said.

"But I am here for you remember that." Cliffjumper said.

"I will." Arcee said.

The months began to pass and it was getting harder for her to get up and to do somethings. Her back and ankles ached. Her hand was almost always on her back. "Cliffjumper I need help." She said. She was becoming more dependent on Cliffjumper. She began to depend on her husband for a lot of things. Such as getting up, scratching her ankles, and many other things.

Ratchet said the triplets were doing well at the last check up. He also told them in next month's appointment they would find out the gender of the sparklings. Arcee was taking in more energon and Cybertronian food. Ratchet said he was pleased with how well Arcee was gaining weight.

Now Arcee was pretty much living on the couch. Cliffjumper did everything to keep her calm and comfortable. He massaged her back, ankles, polished her and went to every take out restaurant on Cybertron.

"You know Cliffjumper I'm wondering how Jack and the other humans are doing." She said.

"I bet they are doing fine." Cliffjumper said.

Today they were going to find out the gender of their sparklings. Ratchet moved the ultra sound around on her middle. "Three femmes and it looks like they're identical." Ratchet said.

Things were almost ready the nursery had been finished. Arcee loved it. Ratchet said the time was drawing close Arcee needs lots of rest and plenty to eat. Because she needs her strength.

Arcee was just three weeks from the due date. Arcee and Cliffjumper were in bed. Arcee was laying on her side which was more comfortable than lying on her back because she had three little sparklings inside her that weigh at least 46 lbs. Arcee began to stir. "Oh, AH!" She said sitting up. "Cliffjumper it's time." She said shaking him.

Cliffjumper got up and grabbed the bag. He helped her to the transport. In the hospital room Arcee was holding Cliffjumper's hand. "Hey Arcee I'm just checking on you." Ratchet said. "Hmm." He said.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"I see that your sparklings are shifting I'm just worried they might breech. So just in case we might do a c-section." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Arcee said.

"Don't worry Arcee everything will be fine trust Ratchet." Cliffjumper said.

"I trust him." Arcee said.

Time began to pass. Ratchet took a look. "Arcee I see plenty of improvement and you are completely dilated time to move you delivery." Ratchet said.

Now Arcee was in the delivery room. She was squeezing Cliffjumper's hand. The first little girl was born she looked like Cliffjumper and even the same color. The second daughter was born she looked just like her sister but blue. The third sparkling was born and she was orange. Cliffjumper said she looked like his mother.

"They are perfect Arcee," Cliffjumper said. "I am so proud of you for giving me three beautiful daughters." Cliffjumper said.

"I am so happy Cliffjumper thanks for making this the happiest day of my life." Arcee said.

"Okay now we need names." Ratchet said after giving the sparklings check ups.

"The red one Cliffside." Arcee said.

"The blue one Rockclimb." Cliffjumper said.

"The orange one Quartzcliff." Arcee said.

"All good names for pretty girls." Ratchet said. Once back in the room three little cribs sat by the bedside and all the sparklings were fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams our little miracles." Cliffjumper said. Soon Arcee fell asleep. "Sweet dreams Arcee." He said kissing her.

Cliffjumper was so happy he had 4 lovely femmes in his life. It is every mech's dream to be surrounded by beautiful femmes. He kissed his daughters' heads. He sat down and feel asleep himself. The new family slept in the hospital room together.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The triplet girls had been brought home last week. At the house things were hopping. They was diaper, changing, feeding, burping, rocking, cuddling and wiping up spit up around the clock.

Soon Cliffjumper went back to work and Arcee had a few things to handle at home. The triplets had their own personalities. Cliffside was a noisy one making sounds all the time. While Rockclimb was always fussing demanding attention. But Quartzcliff was sweet, quiet and very affectionate.

Today Cliffjumper and Arcee were having a visit from Smokescreen. He liked to play with the sparklings. They kind of enjoyed it. "Does some bot need a diaper change?" Arcee asked.

"I think their fine." Smokescreen said and then smelled them and held his nose.

"I got it!" Cliffjumper said. He took off the dirty diapers threw them away, cleaned them up, put baby powder and put on new diapers. Cliffjumper began to wash his hands. "Now is some bot hungry?" Cliffjumper asked.

"No I'm good." Smokescreen said.

"I'm already on it." Arcee said and gave the sparklings their bottles. They finished and were making faces.

"I can make funny faces too see." Smokescreen said making a face.

"No Smokescreen the sparklings need to be burped." Cliffjumper said. He took two and Arcee took the other. They patted their backs. The sparklings burped.

Cliffside threw a toy. "No throwing things Cliffside." Arcee said.

Rockclimb began to bang things together. "Don't bang things together Rockclimb." Cliffjumper said.

Quartzcliff put a toy in her mouth. "No we do not put things in our mouth Quartzcliff." Arcee said.

"Except for fuel." Smokescreen said.

"Oh no I forgot Cliffjumper we have that business dinner to go to we have been so busy with the new triplets." Arcee said.

"We need to get a babysitter." Cliffjumper said.

They called Bulkhead. "Sorry I can't I have a construction project to over see." he answered.

They called Wheeljack. "Sorry I have a date." he said.

They called Ultra Magnus. "I can't I have a lot of paper work." he said.

They called Bumblebee. "I can't I have a lot errands to run." he answered.

"Aw man," Cliffjumper said.

Arcee saw Smokescreen who was playing with the sparklings. "Why don't we ask Smokescreen?" Arcee said.

"Seeing we are out of options okay." Cliffjumper said. "Smokescreen will you babysit for us?" he asked.

"I have nothing else to do sure." Smokescreen answered.

"Thank you," Arcee said. She handed him a list.

"This has all the things you need to do with the sparklings." she said.

"Got it." Smokescreen said.

"Remember you have to be responsible and take good care of them.' Cliffjumper said.

"Okay will," Smokescreen said.

"Be good for Smokescreen you three." Arcee told the sparklings.

After Cliffjumper and Arcee left Smokescreen looked at the list. "Hmm bath time I can handle that." Smokescreen said. Smokescreen ran the bath and put the sparklings inside.

They started to cry. Smokescreen put a couple bath toys in there. Soon they started to play as Smokescreen cleaned them. Then he took them out and dried them off.

Smokescreen looked and the list. "Okay playtime." Smokescreen said. So he began to play with the sparklings. Then he looked at the time. "Play time is over." he said. Then he looked at the list.

"Okay story time." he said. He grabbed a sparkling book from the shelf and began to read it. Cliffside shoved Quartzcliff to the side and she fell over. Quartzcliff started crying. "Cliffside that was naughty you just earned a time out." Smokescreen said and placed her in the crib. Then he calmed down Quartzcliff.

After a couple of minutes he took Cliffside out of the crib and finished the book. "Okay snack time." he said. He gave the sparklings there snacks and cleaned them up.

Smokescreen smelled something. "Looks like I need to change your diapers." Smokescreen said. But they crawled away. Smokescreen managed to grab them but when he tried to change their diapers he wound up with one on his head another on his arm and another on his butt. "Oh Come on!" He said and took them off.

The door bell rang. It was Bulkhead. "Hey Smokescreen I hear you are babysitting the triplets and since I have some free time now I thought I might give you a hand." He said

"Well everything was running smoothly until I tried to change their diapers I got the dirty ones off but they won't sit still for me to put clean ones on." Smokescreen told him.

"Don't worry I'll help." Bulkhead said.

Finally the sparklings were wearing new diapers. "Thanks Bulkhead I think I can handle it from here." Smokescreen said.

"I f you say so if you need any more help just let me know." Bulkhead said.

"Thanks," Smokescreen said.

After a while Smokescreen put the sparklings in the play pen to play. He left to get himself so energon when he came back the sparklings had gotten out of the play pen and were making a mess. "Stop it please." Smokescreen said then he started crying. The sparklings stopped.

They were not being good like Arcee told them to they were being bad. They crawled over and hugged Smokescreen. "Thank you, you girls are so sweet." He said. He put them down for a nap and cleaned up the mess.

Arcee and Cliffjumper came back. They were pretty pleased with what they saw.

"Smokescreen you did a great job." Cliffjumper said.

"You are really good at babysitting." Arcee said.

"Would you like to be our regular baby sitter?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I don't know.' Smokescreen said.

They looked into the nursery.

"Love," Cliffside said.

"Smoke," Rockclimb said.

"Screen." Quartzcliff said.

"I have some free time next Thursday." He said.

To be continued.


End file.
